


Happy Family

by MalecIsMyOTP4Ever



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Parenthood, Praise Kink, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecIsMyOTP4Ever/pseuds/MalecIsMyOTP4Ever
Summary: A short bit of Alec and Magnus's lives with their little family and ....happy times





	Happy Family

New York City. The land where hopes and dreams come true and at this time of year the streets were lined with leaves of red and orange and the Lightwood-Bane family was making its way back to the loft in Greenpoint.

"You know I could've just made us a Portal darling?", asked Magnus with his Cheshire cat grin.

"Yes, but I thought it would be a good idea for the kids to get some fresh air and exercise.", replied Alec sweetly.

The paired looked ahead at their happy children running up the path to the back of the loft.

"Come on," said Alec, " before the knock the door down waiting." And with that Magnus and Alec raced each other towards the fire escape.

4 hours ago  
_____________  
Alec hated shopping. He didn't see the appeal of walking around a shop to spend money that you don't have on clothes you'd only wear once. Still he was with family so it wasn't all bad. "What do you think Alec?" "Huh?", blurted Alec. He'd been so lost in thought that he'd completely stopped paying attention to what was going on around him. "Hahaha,", snorted Magnus at his love's daydreaming," I was thinking about getting one of these t-shirts for Raf's first day of Shadowhunter School." In one hand Magnus held a black t-shirt with a plane on it and in the other was green with a smiling soldier on it. "I dunno Mags, fashion is YOUR area of expertise." "Nice save." retorted Magnus. Suddenly Rafael came charging down the isle with his little brother Max carrying his little legs as fast as he could to catch up with his brother. "Daddy, Papa, can I have this top for school? Pleeeeeeeeaaasssee?" begged Rafael, holding a red t-shirt with the Ghostbusters symbol on the front and their slogan on the back. "Of course." the couple said in unison, flashing a smile at each other when they realised. "Well he's definitely your son Magnus. Where else would he get his impeccable dress sense?" said Alec plainly "Flattery will get you everywhere my Alexander." sighed Magnus, nuzzling his nose in Alec's neck and grabbing hold of his children's' hands as they walked out of the shop and into the next place of interest. "Right Raf, Max, it,s time for you guys to pick out your skate boards!" cried Alec. The look on his face was a new one to Magnus. It was of childlike joy. "Yaaaayyyy!" screamed the kids as they ran around the shop in different directions in a desperate hunt to find the perfect skateboard. Just as Magnus was turning to wait outside the shop, Alec grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him in for a quick kiss. "And where do you think you're going sexy?" asked Alec in the most sultry way that Magnus could imagine. "You are going to come with me to pick you out some roller- skates." "Only if i can alter their look with rhinestones." "Of course my love." then he bent down to give Magnus another kiss and with just enough pressure to leave him wanting more. And with that they walked back inside. 20 minutes later the whole family was at the till. Rafael and Max had both picked out a skateboard with a dinosaur on the underside whilst Magnus had picked up some bright red skates that would be covered in rhinestones come morning. "Right I'll pay." said Alec instinctively. "No it's my turn and no arguments." ordered Magnus. "OK. Wait is that Ryan Reynolds?" said Alec with a fake gasp and whilst Magnus's head was turned whipped out $100 to pay. "Hey Alec I'm meant to be paying remember?" cried Magnus with a pouty face like a five year old. "Don't worry. I'll make it up to you." moaned Alec as he bit Magnus's ear causing a shiver to travel down his love's spine and bite his lip. With that the family left the mall unsure who was more excited to get home first. 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Back in the present  
\-----------------

Later that evening with the Lightwood-Bane's children safely distracted by the TV, Magnus decided to snuggle up to his Nephilim. 

"I like days like this.", said Alec sleepily.

"Like what my love?", sighed Magnus, exhaustion also apparent in his voice.

"My two beautiful children sleeping infront of the TV, cuddled up together and the man i love right here by my side."  
With that Magnus claimed his lover's lips, kissing him with all the passion and love he could muster in a single breathe. They kept going for what seemed like forever, kissing hard enough to bruise both parties lips. Alec snaked his hand up Magnus's embroiled green and dragon shirt that felt cool against his hot body.

"A-Alec''moaned Magnus, gripping Alec's raven hair.

Just as Alec was about to give in to his fiance's needs he felt a little Lightwood-Bane tug on his pyjama bottoms.

"Daddy, can you take me to bed now?'', asked Max with his cute little light-up-the-world-smile.

''Sure Blueberry, let me just get Raf too.'' sighed Alec to his youngest son with a smile.

"I'll be waiting in something more..... comfortable.", cooed Magnus, lust and mischief making his golden eyes glow. 

That was all the encouragement Alec need to quickly get his kids showered and tucked away safe in bed, ready to see what Magnus had in mind that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for watching message me any prompts you want. sorry for any spelling mistakes


End file.
